


What the Wolf Knows

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinsk implied, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wolf Derek, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/09/18: “emotion, roar, damage”I left a lot implied here. Consider it exercise for your power to infer!





	What the Wolf Knows

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/09/18: “emotion, roar, damage”
> 
> I left a lot implied here. Consider it exercise for your power to infer!

Derek’s mournful howl ended in a roar.

He’d shed his clothes and shifted before daylight faded but now that night had fallen he launched into a run.

Running burned away unwanted emotions, while his wolf-self reminded him nothing could damage his bond with Stiles.

Crossing a field, mate-scent struck his nostrils. Stiles, still in his uniform, stood some hundred yards away.

Derek returned to human form instantly.

“I’m sorry you get upset when I’m just doing my job,” Stiles whispered once they held each other close. “Now let’s find your pants before I have to arrest you for public nudity.”


End file.
